Hace 15 años
by Nova Nameless
Summary: Luego de 15 años de haber egresado de la secundaria los viejos compañeros deciden volver a reunirse. Sonic y Amy no se soportaban y se hacían la vida imposible, ahora tienen la oportunidad de volver a hablar y verse con nuevos ojos.


Era de noche, para ser mas específicos, eran las 21:00 de la noche, y Amy Rose una eriza de puas rosas de unos 33 años de edad estaba saliendo de su casa para ir a una reunión de excompañeros de secundaría, por sus ya cumplidos 15 años de egreso. Dejo a los niños en la casa de sus padres y subió en su coche.

Llevaba un vestido blanco ceñido que resaltaba su figura, y una solera dorada encima que hacia juego con su collar y brazaletes, lo que le daba un aire de sofisticacion y glamour. Sus púas eran largas y le llegaban un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, y las púas de su flequillo habían crecido bastante también, casi no llevaba maquillaje, lo mas llamativo era su labial rojo, pero a ella le gustaba así, la hacía ver mas natural.

Cuando entro al salon vio a todos sus excompañeros ya allí, parecía que ninguno había querido faltar, los saludo a todos con una sonrisa. De repente vio a Maria, su mejor amiga en el secundario.

—¡Maria! —Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¡Amy! —Ella la abrazo con fuerza- Hace mucho que no te veo, ¡Hey Rouge! ¡Llego Amy!

La murcielago volteo con una sonrisa en la cara y la abrazo con fuerza.

—¡Pinky, Me alegro tanto de verte!—Dijo ella.

—Yo tambien me alegro mucho —Dijo abrazandola.

Cream una coneja y Blaze una gata color violeta se les acercaron y abrazaron a Amy.

—¡Estoy tan contenta de verlas! —Exclamo con felicidad la eriza.

—Nosotras igual. —Hacia tanto que no se veian, habían perdido el contacto luego de su egreso.

—¿Diganme que es de sus vidas? —Dijo Amy con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban en las sillas

—Bueno, yo tengo mi propia tienda de ropa en el centro de la ciudad —Dijo con orgullo Rouge.

—¡Oh Rouge, eso fue lo que siempre has querido, estoy muy feliz por ti!—Exclamo Maria

—Y que hay de ti Mari —Preguntó Blaze

—Pues me convertí en estilista, estoy trabajando en una peluquería bastante famosa —Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¡Eso es genial! —Dijo la coneja —Yo tengo mi propia floreria.

—Increible Cream, yo me convertí en Cheff profesional —Dijo Blaze.

—Pues yo me honro en anunciar que me convertí en abogada.

—Wow, ¡eso es genial Pinky! Es tu profecion ideal —Dijo Rouge mirándola —Ok, chicas hablen, ¿vida amorosa?

—M-me case con Shadow —Dijo maria con un sonrojo, Rouge casi escupe su jugo.

—¿El emo de la clase?

—Ya no es un emo, ademas, se puso bastante guapo, ¿Y que hay de ti Rouge?

—P-Puede que me haya casado con Knuckles... —Dijo esta sonrojada.

Todas la miraron sorprendidas.

—El señor "Soy todo músculos" —Dijo riendo Amy

—No se confundan, él es un gran chico, ademas, debo admitir que ahora es muy maduro.

—¿Que hay de ti Cream? —Preguntó Blaze.

—Estoy de novia con Tails —Dijo sonriendo.

—¡¿EL NERD?! —Dijeron ellas

—Shh, no es un nerd, es muy inteligente y tierno, y ademas es científico.

—Vaya nena, no te fue tan mal despues de todo.

—Yo estoy con Silver. —Afirmo Blaze

—¿El idiota?

—Resulto un chico muy tierno y adorable, lo amo demasiado.

—Vaya, Blaze tiene un lado tierno. —Dijo la rubia formando una media sonrisa.

—Callate Maria.

—¿Que hay de ti Pincky? Apuesto a que es un chico muy guapo.

—De hecho, estoy divorciada...

—¡¿Que?!

—Como lo oyeron me divorcié hace un año.

—Vaya, lo siento.

—No importa, pero oye, no me arrepiento, asi obtuve a mis dos criaturitas.

—¿Que?

—Tengo dos niños, ambos son gemelos, miren

—Oww, que lindos —Dijeron mirando la foto de los dos niños que tenía Amy en su celular.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a un erizo azúl, que suspiraba profundamente mientras cerraba las puertas antes de que las camaras entratan. Eso llamo la atención de todos y al ver quién era todos se le acercaron.

—Llego "don mártir" -Dijo Blaze.

—Me había olvidado de Sonic hasta ahora. —Amy fingio desinteres.

—Es interesante, él siempre sale en peliculas ¿como no lo has visto?

—¿Disculpa? -Dijo ella fingiendo no entender.

—Sonic the Hedgehog, se ha convertido en el actor del siglo.

—Vaya no sabia eso de él.

—¿Miras TV Amy? —Pregunto Rouge extrañada.

—Púes si, pero simplemente me negaba que fuera él. —Amy sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no iba a confesar que había visto todas sus películas, no queria inflarle mas el ego a ese erizo.

—¿Lo recuerdas? Ustedes dos peleaban todo el tiempo.

—Si —Dijo riendo —Nos gastabamos bromas y nos declarabamos la muerte

—Sin duda eran enemigos naturales -Dijo Cream riendo.

—Si, así era...

Sonic saludó a todos con una sonrisa, contento de volver a verlos, él había sido muy popular en su clase, un gran deportista y en la clase de teatro siempre era el mejor, no era de esperarse que tarde o temprano llegara a ser un actor profesional.

—Esta vez no perderemos el contacto chicas, las obligare a darme sus numeros si es necesario —Dijo Rouge decidida.

—Calma chica, la mano dura solo para Knuckles, por favor. —Comento Maria y todas rieron con su comentario.

Amy se levantó de su silla y fue por otro plato de ensalada, cuando volteo no se fijó y sin querer le tiró la ensalada a alguien encima

—¡Lo siento tanto, yo..! —Cuando levantó la vista vio al mismísimo Sonic the Hedgehog.

—No lo puedo creer.. —Dijo el observandola de arriba a abajo —Amy Rose, ¿eres tú?

—Si, —Dijo esta sonrojada al hacer contacto visual con él—De verdad lo lamento, no me fijé, te la lavare si es necesario.

—No importa traje otra porque sabría que vendrías tú y eso significaba peligro cerca —Dijo él sonriendo.

Amy fruncio el ceño y bufo.

—Deja me en paz, ¿quieres? -Dijo dandose vuelta para tomar una servilleta y pasarsela con cuidado sobre la camisa, el erizo azúl no hizo nada, solo sonrio ante el acto de la eriza.

—Solo era una broma, si sabía que vendrias, pero no es la razon por la que traje otra, se que terminare algo borracho luego de esta cena y que de seguro me iba a terminar ensuciando, no es necesario que hagas esto.

—Aun asi yo lo cause, y no es el fin de la camisa, no es una mancha muy grande... Si mojo la servilleta se quitara.

—Entonces me mojaras la camisa.

—Si, pero no tendras una mancha en ella, ven -Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevo hasta el baño, mojó la servilleta y la paso sobre la camisa del erizo.

—Asi que dime, ¿que tal tu vida?

Amy lo miró extrañada pero le contesto igualmente.

—En resumen: Terminé la secundaria, fui a la universidad, me recibí de abogada, me casé, tuve gemelos y me divorcié. ¿Y que hay de ti? —Dijo ella.

—¿Te divorciaste?

—Como oíste, adelante, burlate.

—¿Por que haría eso? -Pregunto el riendo.

—¿Que? Somos enemigos, rivales eternos, eso dijiste tú el dia que terminamos la secundaría.

~~~~~~~~

Bien, ese dia se terminaba la secundaria y con ella las torturas de sonic the hedgehog hacia Amy Rose. Todos tenían sus diplomas en las manos y todo el grupo estaba junto para la foto grupal.

A Amy le tocó estar al lado de Sonic, cosa que no le agradó mucho, él le metió un codazo y ella le pisó el pié, Sonic salto del dolor y mientras iba cayendo del escenario la foto se sacó, en ella se veía al grupo mirando como Sonic caía, algunos preocupados y otros riéndose, se veía a Amy reír a carcajadas y señalarlo mientras él tenía una mirada espantada.

A todos se le dio una copia de esas foto, lo único que Sonic hizo fue romperla en mil pedazos, se acercó a Amy y la tomó de la muñeca para arrastrarla aun lugar a parte.

—¿Te parcio gracioso? —Dijo el erizo con un tick nervioso en el ojo.

—Mucho —Dijo ésta riendo a carcajadas mientras miraba la foto —Creo que pondré tu cara como foto de perfil en Facebius.

—Que ni se te ocurra.

—Ya se me ocurrió, ¿te digo algo? me alegra al fin alejarme de ti y de tu molesta y odiosa presencia.

—Pues a mi me alegra no volver a ver tu horrible y asquerosa cara, pero recuerda esto Amy Rose. Tu y yo simpre seremos rivales —Dijo con una sonrisa malefica impregnada en la cara, mientras le extendía la mano.

—Por supuesto que sí Sonic the Hedgetonto -Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

—A sido un gusto Amy rose.

—El gusto a sido todo mío Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ambos con sonrisas maliciosas se despidieron.

~~~~~~~~

—Es divertido, sonrío cada ves que recuerdo eso. —Dijo el erizo

—Je, aun conservo la foto.

—Pero no la pusiste de perfil en tu Facebius, ¿o si?

—No, no lo hice. —Dijo sonriendo.

El erizo suspiró aliviado.

—Me alegro tanto

—Jajaja, ¿rompería la faceta seria del actor?

—No lo creo.—Dijo él sonriendo

—Asi que actor.. Me esperaba esto de ti Sonic the Hedgehog, ¿como llegaste hasta ahí?

—Bueno no fue fácil, pero ingrese a la universidad de teatro con una beca. Un dia cuando hacíamos una obra, había llegado un crítico importante de cine, en esa obra me había tocado ser el protagonista, cuando el me vio me presento con un director para una película.

—Increible, ¿A que edad comenzaste?

—Los 23 años.

—Joven —Dijo ella por lo bajo.

—Si, pero no evitó que me divirtiera.

—Me imagino que no —Dijo sonriendo —Siempre fuiste la clase de chico que necesita divertirse para sentirse libre.

El erizo no le respondió, solo la miró tiernamente, apreciando como había crecido, definitivamente ya no era esa niña metida en un cuerpo de 18 años, ahora era mas madura y estaba mas desarrollada, ademas se notaba que hacía ejercicio. La observaba mientras esta seguía intentando limpiarle es mancha, una vez que lo logró, la eriza lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Listo señor actor, su camisa como nueva, solo espera a que se seque y quedará como el dia que la compraste —Dijo guiñandole el ojo.

El erizo rió un poco y luego le dijo:

—Gracias, Amy

—No hay de qué, despues de todo yo lo causé.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Preguntó observandola.

—¿Sobre que?

—¿La vida? Con quién te casaste, tus hijos, que hiciste luego de la secundaría...

Le sorprendió que el erizo le preguntara eso, pero no podía decirle que no, parecía que él quería empezar desde cero, pero no le sorprendia, despues de todo el también había madurado, ya no era ese inmaduro erizo mujeriego con el cual ella había jurado enemistad eterna, asintió lentamente y salieron del baño.

—Es un lugar bastante lindo —Dijo ella admirando el salón.

—Lo se, yo lo alquilé.

—¿En serio?

—Oye yo planeé esto.

—¿La reunión?, vaya.

—Invité a todos, pero le pedí a Rouge que te invitara a ti, tenía miedo de que no vinieras si te invitaba yo.

—Je, supongo que la rivalidad quedo atras, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, para mi sí, ¿para ti no?

—Por su puesto que sí, es solo que me sorprendió que por primera vez en mi vida me preguntaras como estaba.

—Bueno paso mucho tiempo ¿no?

—Si, pero ya sabes, creí que ibas a ser el mismo cretino de siempre.

—Oye —Dijo golpeándole levemente con el puño en el hombro.

—Ten cuidado, ese tipo de cosas fueron las que te llevaron a caerte del escenario -Le dijo ésta sonriendo.

El erizo rió un rato y la miró.

—No sabía que tenías ese tipo de personalidad, Amy Rose.

—Bueno, nunca nos dimos tiempo a conocernos...

—Si. Es verdad.

Fueron al patio del salón y vieron un jardin grande y verde iluminado por un montón de luces, caminaron tranquilos mientras recordaban distintas travesuras que se hacían mutuamente cuando eran jóvenes.

—Recuerdas cuando estabamos pintando el salón de clases y tu me tiraste la pintura encima- Dijo Amy riendo mientras recordaba la cara de Sonic cuando hizo eso.

—Si, jaja, y al dia siguiente rompiste tu lapicera frente a mi, y me manchaste todo el uniforme con tinta aproposito.

—¡Hey, te lo merecías!

—Si, supongo que si.

—¡¿Como que supongo?!

—¡Tranquila era broma! Veo que tus nervios siguen intactos.

Ambos rienron hasta llegar a la piscina la cuál se iluminaba con distintas luces de colores.

—Lastima que es de noche, me entran ganas de meterme al verla.

—Si a mi también

—Ni se te ocurra tirarme porque es el único vestido que traje

—Todabia te aucuerdas— Dijo nostálgico.

—Si.

~~~~~~~~

La clase de Amy estaba visitando las piscinas públicas, ella veía que Sonic la observa de una manera traviesa pero decidió restarle importacia hasta que vio como Sonic se acercó corriendo hasta ella y la empujó dentro de la piscina, aun con su ropa puesta ella nado hasta las escaleras mientras él y los alumnos reían, Maria y Rouge ayuban a salir a Amy de la piscina, mientras Blaze y Cream le daban miradas matadoras a Sonic.

Amy tocia agua, pero cuando retomó el aliento gritó con furia.

—¡SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Luego de eso Sonic recibió un castigo y Amy se le acercó,

—Eres un dolor de cabeza, ¿lo sabías?

—Como si tú no lo fueras.

—Di lo que quieras pero ahora estas castigado y no puedes salir de esa silla -Dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Da igual, de todas maneras no me gustan las piscinas, y ademas, valió la pena. —Dijo observando de manera nada disimulada el cuerpo humedo de Amy.

—¡Eres un idiota! -Le grito ésta sonrojada, alejándose de él.

De repente saltó a la piscina haciendo que toda el agua que salpicó mojara a Sonic, la cual lo empapo por completo.

—¡OYE!

—Oh lo siento, no me fijé —Dijo esta mientras se iba nadando.

—¡AMY ROSEEEEE!

~~~~~~~~

Ambos reían mientras recordaban ese dia, Amy se sacó los tacos y metió los píes en el agua mientras se sentaba en el borde de la piscina. Sonic hizo lo mismo.

—Asi que, ¿tuviste hijos? -Preguntó el erizo.

—Oh si, mira —Amy le mostro la foto de los niños, ambos eran morados, y tenían tres puas al frente de color celeste.

—Vaya, que adorbles. —Dijo sonriendo, ambos niños estaban hacíendo muecas en la foto

—Son mis dos tesoros.

—¿Ahora están con el padre?

—No, su padre está en la carcel.

—¿Por que? ¿Que hizo?

—... Abuso de mí...

Sonic abrió los ojos como platos, no se lo esperaba. A sus ojos Amy se habia vuelto la clase de persona que no se merecia algo asi.

—¿Hace cuanto fue...?

—Hace un año. Je, sigo llendo a la psicóloga... -Sin querer una lagrima se le escapó. Sonic se la limpió con la mano y la abrazó con fuerza.

Amy se mordió el labio inferior intentando no llorar, abrazó a Sonic con fuerza mientras comenzaba a lagrimar.

Sonic solo la veía llorar, nunca había visto así a Amy, la única vez que la había visto sacar una lagrima fue a sus 16 cuando se pasó de listo con una broma y ella acabó en el hospital.

~~~~~~~~

Sonic había puesto jabón en frente de la puerta del salón para que cuando Amy pasara ella se resvalara y cayera al suelo.

—¿No crees que es demaciado Sonic? -Le pregunto Tails algo temeroso.

—Tranquilo bro, ¡será la caída del siglo! —Dijo éste ansioso —¿Knuckles tienes el telefono?

—Si.

—¡Ahí viene! -Dijo Silver

Todos se escondieron para ver la caída mas epica del año. Pero no esperaban que ella llegara corriendo y en vez de caer ella patinó con el jabón hasta chocarse con la ventana, golpeándose la cabeza y rompiendo el vidrio, ésta cayo al suelo debido al golpe y todos corrieron a verla, Sonic fue el primero en correr hasta ella, al ver lo que había causado, la miro asustado cuando notó un hilo de sangre en su frente, tomó a la eriza y apoyo su cabeza en sus piernas, Amy comenzó a despertar de su desmayo y lo primero que vio fue a Sonic y a todos sus compañeros rodeandola asustados sin saber que hacer por el miedo.

—Sonic. Me duele la cabeza —Dijo ésta al tiempo en que una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

—Tranquila, vas a estar bien —Le dijo este preocupado, en ese momento entro su profesora de clase y al ver a Amy llamo a una ambulancia.

Ésta llego a los pocos minutos y la acostaron en la camilla, cuando se la llevaron Sonic y sus compañeros obtubieron una reprimenda de parte de la directora, diciendoles que no los expulsaría pero les bajaría un punto a cada uno en su nota trimestral final.

Al dia siguiente a la tarde Sonic tuvo la oportunidad de ir a ver a Amy al hospital ya que era el horario de visitas.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Amy en la cama con una venda en la cabeza, ésta miraba al techo y cuando lo vio entrar posó sus ojos en los del erizo. Éste entró nervioso por como podía reaccionar ella. Pero Amy le sonrió y le dijo:

—Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías.

—¿Te lo dijeron? —Preguntó el erizo sentandose en una silla que estaba junto a la cama

—Si, lo hicieron, te pasaste de la raya, pero esta bien, se que tu intención no era lastimarme.

—¿Ah no?

—Ayer me visitó Tails en la tarde y me lo explico todo.

—Vaya, le debo una a Einstein.—Dijo en un murmuro

—También me dijo que no los expulsaron pero que les bajaría un punto en su nota trimestral final.

—Si eso tambien es cierto

—bueno, se lo merecen...

— Si lo se —Sonic tomó la mano de Amy y bajo la cabeza arrepentido —De verdad lo siento.

—No te preocupes ya pasó.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —Ésta apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de Sonic —Ya paso no importa.

Sonic la miró a los ojos, le sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza, ella también lo hizo

—Me alegra que estés bien —Le dijo él.

Una vez que se separaron Sonic se despidió de Amy

—Bueno debo ir a terminar mi tarea, ¿te parecé si no hablamos de lo que pasó recién y lo mantenemos en secreto?

—¿Que pasó? -Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Él le sonrió, se despidió de ella y se fue, luego de eso siguieron con sus vidas normales, discutiendo, lanzándose maldiciones, y gastándose bromas. Pero siempre quedaría en su memoria el abrazó tan cálido que se dio con su peor enemiga

~~~~~~~~

Y ahora 17 años despes volvio a ver llorar a la eriza, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y el también, era un abrazo cálido, dulce y a la vez protector, al menos así lo sentía ella, sentía que podía confiar en el erizo ahora.

Cada vez lloraba con mas fuerza, Sonic sólo la dejaba descargarse lo que quisiera, no le preguntaba, simplemente la abrazaba con fuerza mientras le susurraba:

—Todo estara bien.

—Es que no se que hice mal -dijo Amy mientras lloraba —Teniamos una familia, trabajos estables, buenos sueldos, dos hijos como él siempre había querido, el día que nos casamos me dijo que siempre me amaría y que jamas me lastimaría, creiw que había hecho bien al casarme con él, ¡creí que siempre iba a estar a su lado! ¡Creí... Creí que siempre me amaría, fui una idiota!

—¿Que? No, no no, no digas eso, ese tipo es un idiota. ¿Sabes? lo ultimo que creí que vería en mi vida sería a Amy Rose menospreciarse frente a mí —Ella dejo de abrazarlo y lo miró aun con lágrimas en los ojos —Ya no llores, ese tipo no sabe lo que se pierde y la mujer que pudo amar de por vida.

—¿De que hablas? —Dijo está sonrojada

—Amy, ¡vamos!, eres una mujer con un trabajo honrado, tienes dos niños que estoy seguro son fenomenales, ademas eres hermosa y muy inteligente —dijo Sonic sonrojado —Cualquiera que no quisiera estar contigo estaría loco.

—Sonic... —Amy podía jurar que estaba mas roja que el mismísimo Knuckles.

—Sabes... Supongo que antes no lo pensaba pero cuando terminamos la secundaría comencé a extrañarlos a todos, pero mas que nada extrañaría pelear contigo, sin darme cuenta te volviste algo esencial en mi vida, ¿y sabes?, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, es más, me siento el erizo mas afortunado del planeta...

Amy dejó de derramar lágrimas mientras escuchaba al erizo, se habían peleado tanto en secundaría que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que en realidad lo hacían para llamarse la atención mutuamente, bueno, si se habian dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenian, pero ambos lo terminaron por convertir en una competencia, y sin querer se habían distanciado sólos. Ambos se miraban a los ojos esperando algo, una señal, un movimiento, lo que sea, pero lo querían YA, la tentación los mataba a ambos.

Amy se lamió los labios y se acerco levemente a Sonic, éste al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, hizo lo mismo que ella, hasta fundirse en un tierno y corto beso, se separaron a los segundos solo para mirarse con ojos que suplicaban volverlo a hacer.

Sonic tomó la cara de Amy y ella se dejó guiar hasta los labios del erizo para fundirse en un beso largo, suave, dulce y apasionado, se separaron por la falta de aire y volvieron a unirse a los segundos, Sonic mordió levemente el labio inferior de la eriza y esta gimió levemente. Se quería el uno al otro, eso estaba claro, se habían querido tanto durante años sin darse cuenta.

Separaron sus labios para mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Una cita? —Preguntó el erizo, luego Amy lo beso.

—Que sean dos —Ambos se volvieron a besar mas profundamente.

Amy recordaba las palabras que alguna vez Blaze le dijo.

~~~~~~~~

—Algun dia ustedes dos terminaran juntos —Le dijo la gata a Amy mientras observaba a Sonic.

—Ni de broma Blaze

—Oh vamos, todos lo saben, los que se pelean se aman.

—Y los que lo dicen se casan —Le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Medio año despues tanto Sonic como Amy estaban sentados en una iglesia, ambos tomados de la mano, la eriza tenía una pansita bastante notable gracias a su futuro hijo, mientras que uno de sus gemelos estaba en el regazo de Sonic y el otro estaba en el de ella.

Los cinco presentes para la boda de Silver y Blaze.

~~~~~~~~

Holi! Aqui Nova! de vuelta xd

bueno, primero aclarar que esto no tiene nada que ver con mis otros dos fic, es simplemte una historia que tenia colgada en un blog hace mucho tiempo y decidi mejorarla un poco y subirla aqui.

Recuerdo que se me ocurrio cuando mi papa me dijo que tenia una reunion de ex compañeros por los 20 años de egreso, o algo asi, no recuerdo cuando fue que publique esto, creo que tenia 13 o 14, ahora mismo tengo 19 asi que si, fue un bolaso de tiempo y un bolaso de cosas por corregir xD

en fin, espero que les haya gustado, un fic bastante sencillo pero en lo personal yo estoy satisfecha con el.

bye bye!


End file.
